Stuck Together, Torn Apart
Stuck Together, Torn Apart Squidward and Plankton become attached at the hand by indrustrial strength adhesive and must cope while waiting for the solvent. Season: 3 Episode: 19 Total Episode Count: 47 Prod. no.: 3ACX10 Featuring: SpongeBob, Sandy, Plankton, Squidward Also Appearing: Pearl, Patrick, Tom Smith, Fred Rechid, John Fishly, Nort Goldman, Nuriel Goldman, Meil Goldman, Jennifer Love Hewitt, Ross Fishman, Brenda, Howie Mandel, Hugh Grant, Angie, Jeremy the Terminally Ill Boy, his mother, Namcy the Postal Lady, Thomas Magnum, Higgins, Gallagher, Peppermint Patty, Marcie, Holden Caulfield, Pac-Man, Blinky, Clyde and Funky Plot: While the gang go to a bulk store, Plankton finds super glue and tries to taste some, but is stopped by Squidward, whose hand is instantly joined to Plankton's. The two spend the rest of the episode trying to hide their predicament until the release solvent arrives. First, they hide the problem from Sandy, and blackmails Plankton to not tell or he told him he would show Sandy the pictures of Plankton in a wedding dress. Squidward needed to change Plankton's butt. Then, they are seen in other situations while being stuck, including sleeping together, swimming together, and even bathing together. When the solvent arrives, they wait an hour for it to take effect. However, right before the glue wears off, they help to save a little gril in a well (No one's arms are long enough, except for one guy who's tickeling a midget in a tree). After saving the girl, they realize that the "girl" is actually the midget's wife. Meanwhile, Sandy runs into an old friend, named Ross Fishman. However, Sandy is worried SpongeBob's jelousy will prevent her from meeting up with Ross again. With the help of Squidward, she decides to not let SpongeBob control her life, and goes out to dinner with Ross to catch up on old times. SpongeBob's jealous antics lead them to couples therapy, where they advise placing cameras in the home. After a week of filming, the therapist comes to the decision of spliting up for a short time, to gain prespective on their friendship. While on different friends at the same restaurant (Sandy with Fred Rechid, SpongeBob with Jennifer Love Hewitt, who was last seen in the season two episode "He's Too Sexy for His Own Fat"), Sandy display her own jealous rage by attacking Jennifer Love Hewitt and the two decide to live with their mutually jealous nature. It ends with the two finishing their food with each other and punching out any waiter or waitress that comes near them. Cutaways #Plankton's body #Jealousy montage #Pac-Man #SpongeBob's way with women #Banned from the disco Trivia *N/A Censorship *There is a scene which was not broadcast of the FOX version, but shown on the Nick@Nite. After SpongeBob agrees to go with the guys in the police van, John shows them a feature where robot arms hold the criminal for arrest. SpongeBob agrees to have this done to him as a demonstration. The van even says "Suspect! Suspect! You have the right to remain silent." However, when Tom tries it, the arms have clubs, and start beating him, saying "Minority suspect! Minority suspect!" The van even drops a gun near him, saying "Warning! He's got a gun!" Rating TV-14: LV Gallery Ce,d.png|French title card K,ht.png|Japanese title card P,HT.png|Spanish title card <<Previous - Next>> Category:List of Family Sponge Episodes Category:Family Sponge Season 3 Category:Episodes Category:Maureen4595